Charming Peter
by Phoenix The Rebirth
Summary: The Charmed ones are related to Wendy, Hook wants Peter so he kidnapps Phoebe. Then the Adventure ensues! Rating will probably jump around!
1. The Letter

Authors Note: Okay, this is my little Charmed/Peter Pan crossover fic. This fic takes place after the whole Angel Of Destiny thingy, so Cole is gone now and stuff. I suppose the whole relation to Wendy thing can work, it a little slim the whole relation to the male witch in the family but I suppose it can work. If not someone tell me and I will reword it, but I think its okay. You know for some odd reason I got all Disney all of a sudden and am now obsessed with Peter Pan. Its probably because of those damn tights. YUMMY! But anyways, here it goes! I would rate this fic R, but of course each chapter if I have a bunch will probably be rated a bit differently. (  
  
Charming Peter By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Piper and Paige walked through the door to the manor. They were both loaded with groceries and were both settling them down in the kitchen. " Hey Paige, this time make sure to refrigerate the eggs FIRST! " Piper yelled to her half sister as she walked back out to the car to get what was left.  
  
" IM ON IT! " She shot back with a smile!.  
  
Piper called her other sister, " Phoebe, you here!? " She said as she moved about the kitchen and put some lettuce and cabbage in the fridge. " Phoebe? " She said as she moved out about putting the cans of soup in the cupboards. " Well that's odd, she said she finished all of her work yesterday. " Piper said as she moved about putting the potion ingredients in there special place in the back of the fridge, they got them on the way back home from Dillons. " Guess she's not home. " Piper said to herself as she put the red wine they had bought in there little wine rack.  
  
Paige walked in carrying the last two grocery bags, " Must not be home. " She said as she whipped her hair about after setting them on the table. She then proceeded to putting the eggs in the fridge first with a wink to Piper. She then moved towards the freezer as she laid steaks in there. " She's probably out having a drink, after what happened with her and Cole she should be able to have a little time to herself. " Paige said as she opened up a soda from the twenty four pack they bought and gulped down a bit.  
  
" I know but I only get worried, what if something happens and we need her. Of if she needs us! I just wish when she and other people here go out they would leave a note! " Piper said as she made a nice emphasis on the other part, Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
Paige responded in her defense, " Just cause you're a witch doesn't mean you can't have fun sometimes! " She said as she opened a coke for her other sister. Piper took a small sip and turned to her sister, " Yeah Paige you can, but we still have to be able to contact you. "  
  
" La la la la la. " Paige jabbered as she walked towards the attic.  
  
" Where you going? " Piper said as she moved the empty bags in the broom closet so they could use them for whatever other things they needed later in time.  
  
Paige replied to her as she moved up the steps. " Im going to go skim through the Book Of Shadows again, and see what I can learn! " She said as she moved faster so Piper couldn't hold her back.  
  
Piper swung around immediately, " Hey! No personal gain! " She shouted to her as she moved up. She then turned with her soda in hand and looked for some soup, maybe vegetable or tomato. She was going to make them a nice Saturday lunch. That was when she saw the white shimmer to her left as Leo orbed into the room and put his arms around her. " How's my hunny? " He asked as he laid his chin on her head. " Me, im fine sweaty! Now, which do you want, vegetable or tomato? " She said as she held two cans up in the air for him to see.  
  
Leo thought for a moment. " Hmmmm. Vegetable, it'll be better for the babyyyyyyy. " He said as he dragged the word out humorously and started planting kisses on her face. " Heyyy! Stop that! Your making me blush! " She said as she moved aside and put some water into a pot and turned the right front burner on. Leo turned to her ear and whispered, " I know other ways to make you blush. " He said rather jokingly. Pipers mouth fell open, " Leo! What is Paige heard that! " She said with a serious look. That look then turned to a smile and she gave Leo a little peck on the mouth. She then turned to back to the burner.  
  
" PIPER! " Paige screamed out from the attic, " Get up here now! " She shouted out. Piper made haste as Leo did up the stairs and they both moved together into the attic as Paige looked at a piece of parchment of some sort. That's when she noticed the room, it was a complete mess. A struggle had taken place here. Piper turned to look at the paper, it had delicate pretty handwriting on it along with one long white feather. " What what?! " Piper stammered as she moved and grab the paper, she read it out loud as Leo peered over her shoulder. Paige started pacing back and forth.  
  
" To whom it may concern the young pretty girl is gone. If the descendants of Wendy Darling wish to see there sister every again in one piece the witch's then will go to NeverNeverLand, take Peter PAN and bring him back to yours truly, CAPTAIN HOOK! " Piper said as she flapped the paper and her hands in the air. " Wha- " She tried to stammer out words. She finally got them out, " What the hell?! " She said as Leo finally managed to snap out the paper out of her hands and he skimmed over it silently.  
  
" This is.. This is NUTS! " Paige said with her hands out as she went to the Book Of Shadows and started flipping pages back and forth, looking for whatever might help them. " Leo! " Piper snapped. " Go to the Elders see if they know anything! " Leo managed to blabber a slight yes seconds before the white crystals shimmered around him and he disappeared from the view.  
  
Piper turned to Paige and there eyes met. " This never ends. This NEVER ends! " She said as she shook her fists to herself. " Listen, you look in the Book Of Shadows for anything like this piece of bull crap! I have soup downstairs cooking, im going to go turn it off and I'll be back here in a minute! " She said as she thundered down the stairs, still refuting the fact that any of this is possible. Paige called after her, " you need to eat something for the baby though! " Piper shouted back, " I'll have a cracker! "  
  
Paige put her hand to her head and groaned. This, could not be happening. " It never ends. " She repeated Pipers words.  
  
* * *  
  
" Leo, did you figure anything out? " She said as she moved through the room back and forth, stuffing her mouth with crackers. Leo had just orbed back in.  
  
" Okay.. NeverNeverLand actually does exist, apparently, its like a different dimension. Just one Island in a small separate universe, there are ways to access it but nothing we can do from San Francisco. Besides that we've already established the fact that Phoebe's been kidnapped, now the Elders told me that NeverLand has no witch's so they stay out of it all in all, but that you can get to there through Magick. And what is this about you guys being descendants of Wendy? I was still thinking it's a fairy tale.. " He said as he eagerly waited for the answers that were bogging up his brain.  
  
" Paige you explain! " Piper said in frustration as she went and took over the flipping of the pages of the book.  
  
" Okayyy!!! " Paige said as she quickly got out of Pipers way. " All right, in the 1800's we had a male witch in the family. He married Wendy Darling and the Halliwell line carried on with more daughters, evidently he is the only male witch in practically the whole family line so far. So I guess that Wendy is the Peter Pan land Wendy. Really makes you think that al " Paige said as she went back and kept a nice distance from her and the very mad Piper, but she was far enough to still look over the her shoulder and peer down at the book.  
  
" The Book Of Shadows can tell you all that? " He said as he moved near Piper who was moving the pages so fast he thought she might rip them. " Yep, got the whole family lineage in there. "  
  
Piper closed the book by slamming it. She then moved to a trunk and grabbed some paper and a pen out of it and then placed it on the podium as she began to write her spell. " The book has nothing on Captain Hook, or Peter Pan or fricking NeverNeverLand. So we will have to write our own stuff to get there! "  
  
" Piper, " Leo spoke softly to her and placed his right hand on her shoulder. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans, it fitted her nicely and he could see her shoulder muscles relax as hid hand was on her. " This stress can't be good for the baby, now take some deep breaths and relax. We'll get her back safely, don't worry. We always do. " Piper turned to look at him and gave a sigh of relief, she put her head in his chest for a second and then went back to writing the spell, a good deal more slowly this time.  
  
Paige couldn't help but admire them. They looked so peaceful together. She stepped over to Piper in her pink short sleeve shirt, she was wearing a pair of light purple pants to match it. Along with her sandals she was looking pretty sassy. " Let me see that. " She skimmed over the spell and she stepped close to Piper. " Lets say it together. "  
  
She and Piper took a deep breath as Leo moved right behind them so he was in-between them. The girls spoke together. " Powers of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skys, come to us who call you here, come to us and settle here. Our sister is lost, we cannot find, take us to Phoebe Halliwell through space and time. " The two sisters were surrounded by light. Orbs whipped around them as they disappeared from view. " Heyyyy!!!! " Leo shouted. " You always forget me! " He yelled out at nothing. He groaned, then he stepped back as white orbs zipped around in front of him and the his wife and her sister appeared before him again. " You guys forgot me! " He shouted out at them.  
  
" Huh?! Why didn't it work?! " Paige exclaimed as she looked back down at the paper. Leo pointed to himself, " You forgot me! " He said a little loudly.  
  
Piper turned to her husband and guardian angel. " Oops! Sorry sweaty, we'll word the spell to bring us all three next this next time around! " She gave a shrugging oops and turned back to the piece of paper Paige was now scribbling over. " Why didn't it work?! " Paige said to herself.  
  
" I don't know! It should have! " Piper said as she moved around in front of the podium with her hands on her head thinking. Leo was still a little wounded by there forgetting to bring him, but he still thought for a second. Then it came to his mind. " Hey! I got it! You need the power of three! " He said with a self approving smile that vanished as Piper and Paige turned to glare at him. " Phoebe's a little indisposed right now Leo. " Paige said to him.  
  
Piper didn't even roll her eyes, she just continued to walk around. Leo wasn't finished though, " Yes she's gone now but remember when you vanquished the source! You call upon the magic of a bunch of Halliwell witches, so. Do it again! " He said to them with a point of a finger and his smile back on his face. Paige stopped writing and stared for a minute, Piper stopped pacing and she looked up. " It makes sense. " She walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, " I don't know what I would do without you! " She turned to her sister and they started talking to each other quickly as they began to reword there spell.  
  
It took them only a bit to get it done, " Okay Leo, this time we make sure you got completely covered! " Paige set, the sentence let Leo take a sigh. He hated always being left out when they went on there rescue missions. " Lets go this. " Piper said as she and her sister took the deep breath and spoke together, " Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, hear our words, hear our cry, powers of the sisters rise, course unseen across the sky, come to us who call you hear, come to us and settle here. Our sister is gone to a world far and wide, take us and our whitelighter to her side. We now step across the great divides, we go to Phoebe through space and time. " The trio could feel the wind swarm around them as white orbs swirled through the room. The white little lights gathered around them and they all slowly felt gushes of wind run past as they each disappeared from view. And with that, they were gone.  
  
* * * 


	2. The Witches Rise

Authors Note: Well here I go again! This is the second segment of my Charming Peter series! Now its going to get good, im always going to rate it R as I do most of my story's. But the rating will jump around of course, like the last chapter wasn't R but im just keeping everything that way. Don't know ifs really going to get that bloody but I expect the Lost Boys to speak a little roughly! Here it goes! (  
  
Charming Peter By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
The Witches Rise  
  
Phoebe hung in mid air with the battered body of the boy on her lap. She had been attacked in her house and knocked out, the next thing she knew she was on a ship with some nasty looking Pirate type guy shouting things to her about some Peter Pan. That was of course before he flew into the ship trying to rescuer her. They tossed one of the masses on him and he was tangled in the sail as it came down on him. They beat him, they beat him a lot amid her screams to telling them to stop. They then tossed him into the cage with her laughing and jeering the whole time. They were celebrating now, and all she could do was put the boy on her lap and try to stop the bleeding. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that was plainly stained with blood now, as was her pair of blue jeans. She had taken of her Doc Martin sandals earlier which were now by the side of the cage that was dangling over the clear blue sea. She still couldn't believe it. The boy, he was in this shirt and tight pants that were as green as the trees, they had real leaves dangling all over it. He could only have been about seventeen or eighteen, and he was kicking ass earlier. But now. He was just a bloody pulp, unconscious, she couldn't wake him up and she could distinctively feel broken ribs. There was so much blood. She didn't know what to do. The men down there, the pirates.. They were a little far off from the ocean and they had just left dock at some pirate type village. That was when she woke up, when they were leaving. The outline of the island was still there.  
  
Phoebe thought for a second as blood leaked out on her, she could barely even see the boys beautiful face now. It was all covered in blood, the only place that didn't have blood stains on his face was where his tears came. She could tell he tried not to cry, but they just kept hitting him. He gave in eventually, making the man that was called Captain Hook laugh. Phoebe reached for sleeves and when she realized she had a short sleeve shirt on she took of her shirt exposing a white braw, it caused all the men on the board to start making noises and such. " Go to hell! " She shouted at them as she ripped the shirt and started making bandages for him. She wrapped them around his arms were they slashed him, the jeers from the men below were annoying her but she did her best to ignore it. Until she heard him, speaking up to her. It was Captain Hook, he wore a red captains coat which was like one big shirt, it was long and had many gold buttons on it and the coat was buttoned together. The sun glinted off the gold threads that were woven on his top shirt, they were in pretty pictures of flowers and such. The coat covered the white undershirt he wore, which all hung over the big baggy looking striped pants/skirts. They were blue and white strips that came down, she couldn't tell if it was a skirt or pants, she however didn't care. His feet were covered by boots. Big black tight boots that looked very expensive and fashionable and seemed to appear to be shined a lot. His hair looked like that of an old judge in England, all puffed up and curly and stuff except it was black and she had a distinction it was a wig. She tried not to explode at his words. " Look at the witch! Taking her shirt off for us, perhaps she can remove the rest and make this victory party even more funner! Why I didn't even need her sisters to kidnap the dumb flying boy, he came on his own accord! " The crowd roared with laughter.  
  
Phoebe shouted back, " You wait till they get here you son of a bitch! There going to rip this entire place to shreds! " She screamed it at him as she tied the torn piece of her shirt as tightly as she could around the boys right leg. The pirates laughed and even put up there beer mugs up to her in an awkward toast. " Your sisters! Where are they now? Did they come for you?! Good heavens they didn't yet, and I thought witches were powerful, scary even! IF they come they will probably end up like little Peter Pan up there. Beaten and done for! " He shouted the last sentence at her and her eyes flared wide as she pressed her hands down on the area on Peter stomach that a knife had cut through. " Fine then! You want a witch! I'll give you a witch! "  
  
The crowd laughed a bit more, but they did it from habit this time and after the words sunk in the laugh became that of a nervous one. Phoebe took a breath as she started stammering words for the spell she was just making up. " Winds rise, blow from the east! " The wind picked up, fast, a steady breeze none the less and very comforting if the pirates hadn't known who called it. " Run through the trees like a screaming beast! " Her words seemed to echo in the pirated head. The wind picked up and started moving faster, a lot faster.  
  
Hook picked up his words and shouted, " Stop her Smee! Stop her now! "  
  
Phoebe continued not even noticing the little short fat man that frantically moving through the crowd to lower the cage so they could keep her quite. " Lighting strike and thunder roll, rain will fall and take our toll, water shall move and the clouds will show. I bring hell that you cannot behold! " Phoebe almost regretted the spell after she finished it. The clouds moved in, fast, very fast, and they were the blackest rain clouds she had ever seen.  
  
Hook started shouting orders. " Get this ship back to the port NOW! " He moved out and knocked anyone clear out of his way and sometimes slashed them with his hook. He pushed the man who was steering the pirated ship away from the wheel and took over. The fat short man named Smee immediately turned around from trying to draw the girls cage down and ran back up towards the middle of the boat and started shouting orders as they frantically pulled up the massed, the blood stained one shone brightly even in the bleak sky as the waves slapped around the boat. The place was rocking around back and forth, very quickly. Phoebe kept her hands grasped on Peter as the winds howled and the cage lurched from side to side. She could see the crocodile that followed the ship dive down under the water to swim back to land. It kept under the cage in the hopes that would fall out and it would get a nice meal. " Oh no! " She cried as she tried to grab her Doc Martins. She failed and they fell out of the sides of the cage and into the water. She gave a loud groan and held on tight to the young man as she still kept her hands down on the wound in his stomach. " Piper, Paige, Leo, where are you?! " She screamed over the roaring wind. This storm was bad, really bad, she almost wished she hadn't cast this spell because the wind was blowing so hard that she and the young man were almost tossed to the side of the cage, if not for her holding him down on his stomach they probably would have been knocked into the bars.  
  
The ship was moving as fast as it could back to the big island, but it wasn't going fast enough, if they were to get there it would take awhile. That's when Phoebe saw the orbs flying around in the cage, three people emerged there and a huge smile came over her face. Her two sisters and her brother in law fell down onto the ground of the cage as the wind knocked them down. Phoebe was getting really cold since her shirt was off and was soaking wet from the storm. " What the hell?! " Piper shouted from inside the cage. Phoebe turned to Leo, " Get us out of here! " Paige moved through them and grabbed Peter. " I got him! " She yelled over the whipping wind.  
  
" Where to?! " Leo yelled. Piper was the one to responded while pointing the forest on the island that was now coming into view. " Just take us into that forest! " She and Phoebe then huddled against the man as Paige moved her body down and got a firm grip on Peter. White crystals surrounded and shimmered around both groups till they came back up and there body's left from view.  
  
Captain Hook and only a few other pirates saw the trio appear from the white orbs and then they saw them disappear from the white crystals. He stood shouting for them the whole time, but barely anyone heard him and even if they did there getting to the cage in time would not have been possible due to the howling winds and the massive rain. Instead he started cursing and looked for a reason to lash out at whoever he could, his prisoners were gone! They had escaped! And above all else, Peter Pan was with them!  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Leo orbed into a dense forest full of many trees. The place was green and every leaf and plant was swirling in the massive winds. " Did you do this?! " Piper asked as her hair whipped about her. Leo was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and some blue jeans along with a long brown coat over him. He took it off and gave it to Phoebe who shouted a thank you and put it on. Phoebe didn't answer Pipers question partly because she could barely hear it. She looked about and shouted, " PAIGE! Where are you?! " She screamed it at the top of her lungs until they head an over here in response. The three people moved against the wind which was blowing down at them towards the area where they heard the voice.  
  
Piper shouted to her sister, " You still didn't answer me! Did you do this?! " Phoebe turned and gave a nod, " Damn! " Piper responded. It took them a bit to get where Paige and Peter were. Of course only Phoebe knew whom he was for a fact but everyone else was thinking the bloody boy was the same person.  
  
Paige looked up at them, " Leo, heal him! " She yelled. The whitelighter bent down and put his hands over the gash in his stomach, as always the light filled out and repaired all the damage as it also closed the wound. He then moved his hands up and down the boys body after Paige laid him out flat with his back on the ground, all his cuts disappeared. Piper and Paige helped turn him on his stomach as Leo then healed his backside which had as many bruises and cuts as the front. When they were done they were on there knees huddled around the boy.  
  
Paige was the first one to speak. " What now? " She shouted.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe, " Think you can fix this little storm you made?! " She shouted to her. Phoebe nodded as she thought of words she could use. Paige's head turned from Leo to Piper then to Phoebe. " She did THIS?! " She exclaimed, it was more of a statement then a question but Leo nodded to her.  
  
Phoebe began to say her words. " Hear my words, my gentle rhyme this storm is done it is its time, stop raining now and go away, come back again another day! " Piper raised her eyebrows at the spell/nursery rhyme but then looked up as sunlight started to shine on the ground. " It worked! " Paige said without really having to shout.  
  
The clouds broke apart and slowly flew away, the sun started shining in and the winds stopped blowing so hard. The group felt the sun come down on there soaked faces and welcomed its warmth. That's when he moved, stirred would be more like it. His back just kind of moved and then stopped as he groaned. He turned around and brought his head up. He had a slender like figure and muscular legs, his outfit was tattered and torn and still blood soaked. He go up and wiped the dried blood off his face, more like tried. He looked at them all and then recognized the girl he tried to rescue, the one that was suppose to be related to Wendy.  
  
" Wh. Who are you? " He finally managed to stammer out as he slowly picked himself up and stood before them.  
  
Phoebe was the first to speak to him, " We Peter Pan, are Charmed. " She said with a smile. 


End file.
